


over the desk

by Ottowoman_Empire



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: And undress her, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Aunt/Niece Incest, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) Season 1, F/F, F/M, Incest, Inspired by Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Zelda Spellman, Loopy Hilda, Lupercalia, Sabrina has to be Zelda's handmaiden, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Zelda as a teacher is hot, and brush her hair, caos, it's sweet but smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottowoman_Empire/pseuds/Ottowoman_Empire
Summary: This is a Zelda centric story featuring Sabrina, Hilda, Nick and a smidge of Ambrose as well. Zelda is High Priestess and Sabrina has to serve as her hand maiden while Hilda is taken ill. Lupercalia weekend is upon them making everyone excited.
Relationships: Aunt/niece, Sabrina Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Sisters - Relationship, teacher/student - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Zelda sat in front of her vanity, waiting for she did not know who, Hilda had fallen ill and so couldn’t tend to her. With the Academy still in the process of opening up again under new management, her, the High Priestess and a new entity to worship she knew that Hilda would have had to scramble to find someone suitable, there being so little of the coven left with many witches and warlocks doing several tasks, taking on new roles, everybody was extremely busy. And so it was unknown to her who would take her sister’s place and tend to her tonight for this was one of the privileges a High Priestess could and should enjoy, having a handmaiden.

‘Mother Spellman?’ Zelda was relieved to hear her niece’s voice come around the door.

'Yes Sabrina, come in, how is your aunt Hilda doing?’

‘Auntie Hilda is fine, well, she is baring up, the fever has gone down and she is sleeping now.’

'Good, that's good, Ambrose is taking care of her?’

'Yes Mother Spellman, he is playing the nurse, waiting on her hand and foot.’ Sabrina answered moving forward into the room.

‘Really niece, you don’t have to address me as such.’ Zelda scoffed.

‘I thought I should, you know, me being given the new exciting capacity of serving as your personal handmaiden.’ Sabrina tallied.

It was clear to Zelda that Sabrina was not one bit pleased she was forced into this job but before she could reprimand the girl she had moved forward into the room and seemed to accept her fate.

Standing behind her aunt, Sabrina started to take the pins from her hair, gathering the loose locks in one hand, with the other she searched for remaining pieces of metal. When she had undone them all she leant forward beside her aunt and placed them on her vanity, she wasn’t particularly practiced in doing this causing her chest to press into Zelda’s shoulder, her hard nipples evident.

Sabrina froze for a second but when she caught her aunt’s reflection in the mirror she saw her blush ever so slightly, but still clearly visible due to her beautiful pale skin. Pleased to seemingly having embarrassed her aunt, Sabrina smirked to herself, this handmaiden thing could be fun.

Taking her aunt’s hairbrush in hand, she stood a little further back from Zelda and started to brush her ginger curls. Her aunt Hilda had given her list of thing she was expected to do and told her to make sure she did them in the right order. Sabrina had assured her she would, it wasn’t a very long or complicated list.

Zelda moved her hands to the pins scattered across her vanity and put them in the little box they had come from, she needed to keep her hands busy, her mind occupied as not to get lost in the sensation of Sabrina handling her hair with such gentle hands, ghosting over the skin at the back of her neck every now and then, sending goosebumps over her skin.

Really Zelda, she told herself sternly, this is your niece, stop this right now but despite of herself she thought about how her niece was so very beautiful. Eighteen now she had matured wonderfully, being the Queen of Hell had made the girl more like her, something she had proudly stated to Hilda when her sister had come to her worried about their niece, Zelda had meant to reassure her but her sister had looked positively terrified at the very thought.

Sabrina reached the end of the loose braid she was making and needing something to tie the end off she leant forwards again, this time purposefully pressing her tits into her aunts back to reach for the black ribbon she’d spotted lying ready on the vanity’s wooded surface.

When the young witch was finished tying up her hair Zelda got up and moved around the little bench and stood in front of her niece looking at her expectantly. Right, Sabrina thought, the next step, she was suppose to help her aunt undress. 

Sabrina’s hand moved to the top of her aunt’s black jacket, simple but for the rather severe shoulders and began unbuttoning it before sliding it down her shoulders. Putting the blazer on its hanger she turned back to do the same with the white ruffled blouse she wore underneath. The new style her aunt Zelda had chosen to portray her self appointed role as High Priestess with was very sexy in its severity and elegance. She certainly looked the part and Sabrina was fully aware of the fact there were several witches and warlocks at the Academy who appreciated having such a fine looking teacher around greatly. Sabrina had overheard some senior warlock students talk about the way her auntie Z supposedly paraded her curves around the school in tight little outfits and fuck me heels begging to be taken right over her desk. 

Zelda turned around and Sabrina saw what the warlocks had meant, her aunt’s well rounded backside was certainly packed tight into the fabric of her black pencil skirt.

She undid the hook and eye before sliding the zipper down slowly feeling quite excited about seeing the rest of her aunt’s slip. Zelda turned in Sabrina’s arm, her hands holding the top of the skirt, facing her aunt she bend to lower it, her eyes traveling down the witch’s body delighting in her closeness to her aunt’s lush curves and the complete silence surrounding them. With the skirt now pooling at the redhead’s feet Sabrina felt her aunt place a hand on her shoulder for balance so she could step out of the black circle safely.

When Sabrina moved away from her body Zelda let out the breath she’d been holding. Her niece’s hands had felt wonderful and her ego was stroked pleasantly by the way her niece seemed to like what she saw greatly judging by her wide eyes and short breaths.

Having hung her aunt’s skirt the white blond witch returned to where Zelda was standing and wondered why she was looking so, so, she couldn't actually read the expression on her aunt pale face.

'I am sure Hilda will be perfectly fine in a few days auntie Z, no need to worry.' Sabrina tried to assure her.

'And in the mean time I am perfectly happy to tend to you myself.’ She added.

'Thank you Sabrina, you’re sweet to do so.’ Zelda said.

‘Not a problem besides it is my great honour and utter pleasure to serve my High Priestess.’ Sabrina teased making a little bow in her direction.

Feeling too lucky her niece had misread her so completely thinking she was worried about her sister’s well being Zelda let the comment slide. In fact she thought her niece quite witty and feeling silly with drink and the late hour, her mind and body exhausted she played along.

‘Naturally.’ She replied head held up high, her expression of one imperiously grand.

Zelda grasped the edge of her slip with both hands and raised the hem to reveal the tops of her sheer black stockings her intention clear.

Sabrina smirked at her and lowered herself to one knee and began snapping the straps holding the silky fabric up open. Her aunt’s thighs were incredibly sexy and Sabrina felt a rush of arousal sweep through her as her fingers touched the smooth hot skin. Worse was when her aunt turned again and raised the hem of her slip a little bit higher than before so Sabrina could see a sliver of her aunt’s bottom encased in black lace. Breathing still a bit faster now Sabrina released the last two straps, the moment she did her aunt let her slip fall down again and Sabrina’s hands were covered by it, it felt so soft not to mention intimate under there. 

Zelda moved away, Sabrina’s eyes following every movement with keen eyes, and sat back down on the bench in front of her vanity facing away from the mirror. Making sure she had her niece’s eyes on her she propped her left leg out a bit and began sliding her stocking down her thigh in a very tantalising manner. Over the knee it went before bending down more, pressing her chest to her leg to run it down her calf, pausing to slip out of her high heeled shoe before she slipped the thing off her foot. 

Looking up at Sabrina she gives her an innocently questioning look.

‘The bed, Sabrina, aren’t you supposed to turn it down for your High Priestess before you are done and dismissed?’ The mature witch asked as if this was the reason Sabrina had stood there motionless her forgetting what came next.

‘Of course.’ Sabrina mumbled and hurried to the grand bed.

When she was done she turned back to her aunt who was still sitting on the bench apparently waiting for her.

‘If that will be all Milady?’ Sabrina bowed to her again.

‘Yes, Yes, Good night Sabrina.’ Zelda said not completely devoid of humour.

‘Good night auntie.’ Sabrina smiled appreciating her aunt’s relaxed response.

And with that Sabrina turned and walked out the grand bedroom. Closing the door behind herself she leant against it for a moment and giggled to herself. Really Sabrina, she admonished herself, she was playing a dangerous game but being who she was that just made it all the more exciting to her, yes, this new job could prove to be a lot of fun.

Walking to the bedroom she shared with her fellow third years at the Academy she thought about how she should pack a better bag tomorrow, if she was going to tend to her aunt she might as well stay over at the Academy too. Her aunt had been so devoted to rebuilding their school and coven she had split her time between the mortuary and the Academy, residing in the rooms she and Faustus would have done if the marriage had lasted.

She was still deep in thought when she saw Nick, walking into her vision along the dark halls of the devilishly dark building. 

‘How did it go with the High Priestess?’ Nick asked gleefully.

‘How did you know, oh never mind, it was fine Nick.’ Sabrina sighed.

The two had been friends for a long while now, everything that happened now in the past and Sabrina could not skate over the fact that Nick had been a great help to his aunt when the pagans had finally been defeated. He had even begun teaching a conjuring class to the first and second years which again was a great help to the High Priestess.

‘So what did she make you do, handmaiden.’

So he doesn’t know everything Sabrina muses.

‘Unfortunately that is something that will remain between the High Priestess and her handmaiden.’ Sabrina huffed.

‘That bad huh?’ Nick laughed.

‘Oh shut up.’ 

When the pair had parted and said good night Sabrina wondered whether Nick had ever had lusty thoughts about her auntie Z, probably knowing just how horny the guy could get and if she was honest with herself she couldn’t blame him. If Zelda wasn’t her aunt she thinks saucily and suddenly Sabrina feels awfully glad her aunt Hilda isn’t here to read her mind because the things she was doing to Zelda in it now were scandalous. 

When she woke the following day Zelda tried her best to piece together the shattered imagines of her dream. There had been a supple young body in her bed and possibly between her thighs, a small gentle hand ghosting over her breasts, pinching her nipples until she squirmed, a soft voice she recognised whispering in her ear. Oh dear her dreams were too good, or rather too evil to ever come true, Zelda knew this very well but still she did not want them to stop, she wanted to see it all happen again and again, night after night for it had made her feel deliciously evil not to mention very desirable.

Standing outside her room she took a couple of deep breaths and knocked.

The sight that met her eyes was truly wonderful, her aunt Zelda still in bed and so sleepy looking, red hair coming undone from her braid during the night curling around her neck once more. Her midnight blue nighty a bit askew which, along with the tousled hair, made her look so sexy, her cleavage was on full display so that Sabrina couldn't help but steal a glance down at it feeling a jolt of pleasure hit her lower tummy.

‘This is your wake-up call, please wake up.’ Sabrina grinned looking at her aunt awake but drowsy.

‘Yes, thank you Sabrina, but I have no need for this particular service.’

‘Aunt Hilda said you would say that but she assures me that there is definitely a need so here I am.’ 

‘OK, I am up what more do you want.’ Zelda grumbled lifting herself up from the massive pile of pillows she slept on.

Sabrina couldn’t help but find this early morning cranky Zelda very cute.

‘I just want you to be awake and stay awake, don’t lie down again OK and I will leave.’ 

‘I won’t I promise.’ Zelda said while crossing her heart with a finger.

Sabrina was astounded to see her aunt make such a gesture, she didn’t even know her aunt knew about mortal sayings like that. Zelda seems to be filterless before her morning coffee and cigarette Sabrina thinks and her mind is al ready whirring with possible ways of using this against her.

Of course, Zelda thought wearily, of course her first class of the day had some of Sabrina’s chums in it so she had to be there and be there on time other wise her niece would surely hear about it, the Academy ran on gossip, and not wanting her niece to have anything to tease her with when she would return that night she slid out her warm bed and began to prepare herself for another busy day. Her mind dwelled on vague images, half baked memories of a dream that was starting to fade. She dressed in another tight pencil skirt and white blouse sans fluffy folds however but with a scooping neckline that if she were to unbutton one more button would look entirely inappropriate for a woman of her standing. 

She pulled her jacket on and appraised herself in the mirror, curls styled perfectly, her face flawless, signature red lipstick in place, nails to match and her outfit perfect, with the jacket on top of her blouse it looked decent enough though she shouldn’t bend over anyone desk for it would surely give them an eye full. 

It was during her last class of the day that she’d had enough, her classes had been unusually rowdy and she was sure she knew why, Lupercalia weekend was upon them and it being Friday afternoon the festivities would be starting right after dinner but she wished they could keep it together until then.

‘What is this non sense, show me.’ Zelda demanded of one the warlocks who she noticed wouldn’t sit still.

The young man flushed and looked around at his fellows urging them to help him.

‘It’s not important Mother Spellman, he’s sorry, aren’t you Cadmus?’ Smith quickly cut in.

‘Yes Mother Spellman, I apologise.’

‘Fine, I accept your apology for I know you are all anxious to start your weekend but try to concentrate a little while longer.’ Zelda asked.

The offenders agreed and fell silent. Zelda smirked to herself she had seen the note the men had been passing and magicked it into her bag when Cadmus dropped it into his own bag trying to get rid of the evidence. 

When Zelda dismissed the class after another forty minutes of spell talk and accompanying note taking she saw the four boys who had been so distracted with their passing note game look back at her, worried. Smith saw her look and quickly pushed Cadmus, Nick and Orion out the door. Zelda was intrigued and decided to have a smoke while she read.

Sitting in her grand office she lit her cigarette, taking a deep drag she let the smoke flow out again slowly making a few circles of smoke simply to amuse herself and drank some of the whiskey she poured. That end of the day feeling settling down in her, relaxing her and the redhead feels relieved she’d made it through another week. She leant sideways in her chair to fish the mysterious secret note out of her bag. 

She coughed on her second inhale for she’d read the first line on the note and recognised the handwriting.

Nick  
It seems our ginger pussy has blessed us with cleavage today boys.

Ginger pussy?! Zelda thought outraged, how dare they call me a pussy, they would never have called father Blackwood a pussy and he was a little pussy.

Enraged but intrigued in equal measure she read on.

Orion  
Yeah keep bending over bitch.

Cadmus  
Ginger would look hella fine with my dick between her tits ;)

Smith  
No chance Cadmus my boy, I’ll bend her over her desk first!

Nick  
Uh huh sure you will.

Orion  
Oh shit did you see that!

Cadmus  
What? the way Mother Spellman just made your dick hard?

Smith  
That happens every class.

Zelda felt a sting of pain and realised she had abandoned her cigarette and it had burnt to down to the filter, she spared a quick thought to why she wasn’t using her holder and where it was before reading on.

Cadmus  
We should tag team her in the woods tomorrow.

Nick  
I’m going to fuck her to ruins before you even get the chance.

Orion  
After class I’ll strip her naked and make her finger herself before taking her up the ass.

Smith  
I will get her down on her knees, slap my dick in her face then make her suck it.

Cadmus  
So fucking selfish! I was willing to share ginger with you, you dickheads.

And with that last disturbing line the note ended and Zelda couldn’t believe the words written, written while in her classroom, right under her nose.

Must be Lupercalia Zelda mused and folded the note back up putting it in the draw of her desk that locked. Four handsome young virile warlocks lusting after her was a definite boost to her ego, still got it, she thought smugly. Maybe the blouse she’d worn today wasn’t the best choice, or maybe it was. Lupercalia is making you lusty Zelda Fiona Spellman if you are actually considering taking action she went on to think taking a big gulp of whisky. 

Though if she were to consider it her choice was al ready made, Nicholas Scratch was a fine looking young man and an impressive warlock, very talented and so helpful to take on conjuring classes to ease her heavy load. Yes, if she was to seduce one of them into her bed she’d choose him, his rippling abs would feel so good under my fingertips, I bet he could take me and fuck me hard up against a wall with those muscly arms and strong thighs, it’s been a while since I’ve been fucked like that.

Oh dear, she was getting herself all hot and bothered, damn Lupercalia and its titillating influences provoking her into these filthy thoughts.

Enough, she downed the rest of her drink and went in search of some dinner.

‘Aww Zelds, you didn’t have to come, look Ambrose, it’s Zelds, she’s here.’

‘Hi auntie Z.’ Ambrose greeted her, thankful for the reprieve and quickly moving out of his aunt’s bedroom.

‘Hildie, how are you feeling?’ Zelda asked sitting on the chair Ambrose vacated.

‘I’m fine Zelds, just fine.’

‘Yes, it seems clear the medication is working.’ Zelda told her while taking in the happy grin on her sister’s flushed face.

‘How are you Zelda? How are you why do you look so, so sexy.’

When her sister had been looking for the right word to describe her she wouldn’t have ever thought she’d go with sexy.

‘It’s Lupercalia tonight Hilda and it is my duty to lead the coven in this tradition.’

‘Oh Lupracale yes, oh well, you look the part sister.’ Hilda said taking in the way her sister was dressed.

‘Yes but should I Hilda, I mean I won’t be taking part so maybe I should change in something more demure.’

‘Zelds, love, demure is not a word anyone would ever use to describe you.’

‘But just today I found, I don’t want, I don’t know what to do.’ Zelda finished softly.

‘Zelds Zelds, it’s me, your sister, Hilda.’ She added for clarity while also pointing at herself. 

‘Tell your little sister what wrong, hey.’

‘It’s nothing really but I found this note four of my students were passing around class today and it was, well, it was very explicit.’ She admitted.

‘Oh what did it say?’ Her sister asked excitedly.

‘It seems Lupercalia is strong this year, they were boosting to each other what they would do to me, with me.’ Zelda raised her eyebrows at Hilda trying to make her understand.

‘Oh they want to bang their teacher, awww Zelds, that is kind of sweet.’

‘You wouldn’t think so if you’d read the note.’ The older sister shot back.

‘They want to sex you.’

‘Hilda!’

‘Oh hush I can say sex, sex sex sex sex sex.’ Hilda chanted cheerily.

‘Yes Hildie, that’s quite enough, thank you.’ Zelda waved her hand motioning her sister to stop talking, she might be able to say it in her drugged up state but it kept her from using it right, sex her, honestly.

‘Ooh.’ Hilda cooed. ‘Look who’s a prude now.’

‘What?’ Zelda nearly yelled, sounding outraged, as if Hilda had hurled a myriad of filthy swearwords her way.

And without preamble Zelda stood from her chair raised the skirt of her dress and showed Hilda just how much of a prude she was not.

Her sister’s eyes went wide and her smile faltered when she looked at her sister’s body. Her legs encased in silk, suspenders straps holding her stockings up, the garter belt low around her hips but no underwear, no matching lace panties just a triangle of red curls.

‘Oh Zelda, naughty.’ Hilda grinned. ‘You do want to get some don’t you, all ready wet at the idea of parading in front of your coven sans knickers, aren't you?’ Hilda chuckled.

‘I am not.’ Zelda huffed dropping her skirt back down.

‘Remember four weddings and a funeral?’ Hilda asks slyly.

‘Hilda, how do you even know about that!’ 

‘Oh that story is legendary Zelda, everybody knows about that.’ Hilda ensures her.

At the dismayed look on her sister’s face Hilda is quick to reassure her.

‘No, I mean, they know the story they don’t know it was you.’

‘Oh, yes, of course I remember four weddings and a funeral, what’s your point?’

‘What’s four weddings and a funeral?’ Ambrose inquired.

Both sisters turned to their cousin who came strolling back towards them noiselessly.

‘It’s nothing.’ Zelda says but the addled brain of her younger sister seems to think it is a good idea to share the story with him.

‘Zelda had a very memorable Lupercalia when she was younger, didn’t you Zelds?’

She didn’t stop for any response however. 

‘One cock in each hole, wasn’t it, one in the front, one in the back, one in her mouth and a cock in each hand.’

Zelda buried her face in her hands.

‘Four weddings and a funeral.’ Ambrose repeats.

‘Dare I ask which was the funeral?’

Hilda grinned before answering. 

‘Ass.’ 

‘Because it was so good it.’

‘It died, yeah.’ Hilda finished for him.

‘Well, I don’t know what this says about me but if I wasn’t proud to have you as my aunt before I sure as Heaven am now.’ Ambrose said walking over to his aunt and patted her shoulder in a kind supporting gesture before leaving the room again.

As she leaves her sister to her giggles Zelda reckons she should just be glad her sister was too loopy to realise she had come to her for help, and maybe, just maybe she wouldn’t remember this conversation when tomorrow came.


	2. Chapter 2

Once back in her office she checked the time, she still had a couple of minutes before everyone would gather in the main hall waiting for her to officiate the beginning of this year’s Lupercalia festival.

Whatever else had happened while going to see her sister her silly drugged up state had actually cheered Zelda up, Hilda was very sweet and usually made her feel better about herself and she had been right Zelda did want to get some, she was feeling downright horny. Scrutinising her appearance in the mirror once more, running a hand down her dress she checked to see whether the gold zipper was still in the middle and lowered to give her the perfect amount of cleavage and reapplied her crimson lipstick.

The asymmetrical dress she was wearing was new and she was wearing it for the first time, it was slightly more modern than her usual dresses but she thought it still fit her style very well, it was black after all, in fact she thought it looked rather good on her, the uneven hemline showing a bit more of one thigh then she would normally would when at the Academy but she reckoned it was Lupercalia and there was no harm in wanting to look appealing even if it lead nowhere for her tonight.

The crowd in the hall fell silent when they realised their High Priestess had arrived. She stood in front of a sea of shinning faces and had to steady herself, even after all this time standing in front of a crowd having to address them was still a bit nerve wrecking. Finding her voice she welcomed them all and told them of the proper proceedings for this the first night of the festival. The room was filled with wooded chairs and the coloured ribbons lay ready to be wrapped around the pole erected in the middle of the room.

The pairing ritual started and Zelda felt herself calm down as she watched the witches dance around the eager warlocks sitting in a circle, it was quite a pretty sight, all the witches dressed up to the nines, strips of fabric flowing through the air around them in fluid motions.

The High Priestess located the four note writing warlocks sitting side by side, she hoped that after this carnally filled weekend they would have no need to lust after her anymore, it really was inappropriate behaviour however flattered she was.

Zelda suddenly realised that her niece Sabrina was not there when the music stopped and the witches took their seats on the laps of their paramours for the evening. How could she have not realised this before, her niece, she knew, didn’t have a boyfriend and she had thought the girl might have some fun and participate, she would surely have a lot of suitors if she did being a stunning young witch and quite popular at that much like Zelda had been during her time at the Academy.

Zelda wanted to find her and so appointed the top boy and girl, she had changed the rules when she took over the Academy and had decided the only fair thing to do was have a top person of each gender, to take care of the rest of the evening. Her job was practically done anyway there wasn’t any need for her to hang around really. 

Walking back to her office Zelda saw Ambrose coming towards her.

‘Hi auntie.’ He greeted her cheerfully.

Zelda’s mind flashed back to her visit with her sister and found herself turning red.

‘Ambrose, how is Hilda?’ She asked not looking him in the eye.

‘Down for the night so I’m off to meet up with Nick, a group of us are going to Dorians.’ He told the redheaded witch scathing over her embarrassment breezily.

‘Good, that’s good, well, have a good time.’ Zelda said already stepping away from him.

‘Thanks, you have a good evening too, auntie.’ He smiled and let her walk away.

Since when does Ambrose hang out with Nicholas she wondered, she hoped the two men weren’t close enough to discuss her. No, surely not, surely the note writers would be more discreet than that, on the other hand Ambrose and his new chums were very free spirited and open when it came to their carnality and boys will boost to each other when it comes to sex. 

Lost in thought she didn’t realise the seat at her desk was filled when she first arrived and was startled by her niece’s voice.

‘Sabrina.’ She exclaimed.

‘Hello auntie.’

‘What are you doing in here?’ Zelda asked thinking her niece didn’t look out of place sitting in the High Priestess’s chair.

‘I’m here for you.’ Sabrina said sounding like that was obvious.

‘Right, of course.’ Zelda said sitting down in the chair on the other side of her desk.

‘Why weren’t you in the hall, you missed the pairing ritual.’

‘I didn’t want to be paired with anyone there, auntie.’ Sabrina explained putting emphasise on the word there.

‘Are you going to see your mortal friends?’ Zelda asked thinking Sabrina might have a mortal fancy again.

‘No, I’m staying at the Academy, I have to serve you later tonight, remember.’

‘If you have other plans I suppose it would be cruel of me to keep you from them.’

‘Nope, no plans just you.’ Sabrina smiled at her.

‘I don't have any plans either so I guess we make quite the pair, why don't you meet me at my quarters in ten and we’ll have a drink.’

Sabrina just kept smiling and nodded before getting up from her aunt’s seat and leaving the office. She was leaning against the door of her aunt’s rooms when the redhead appeared, she looked just the same but was carrying her bag now from which she produced a set of keys.

‘What would you like?’ Zelda asked once the pair had settled in the small cozy living room that lead to her aunt’s bed- and bathroom. 

‘Something sweet.’ 

Her aunt pursed her lips at this before turning back to the drinks cabinet to pour them something suitable.

‘This is yummy auntie Z, what is it?’ Sabrina asked when she’d taken a sip of her drink.

‘Mermaid’s tears.’

‘What?’ Sabrina looked down into her glass in concern.

‘It’s not mermaid’s tears in there don’t worry, it’s just the name of this rather old concoction.’ Zelda assured her.

‘Oh, it’s much be quite special then.’

‘I suppose it is.’ Zelda hummed. 

Her aunt had come to sit next to her and Sabrina turned towards her in her seat appraising her aunt carefully.

‘I love your dress auntie, is it new?’

‘Why thank you, Sabrina, yes, it is.’ Zelda said while running her hand down the black fabric straightening non existing creases. She then realised the shorter part of her dress had rode up her thigh quite a bit when she’d crossed her legs sitting down.

Sabrina’s eyes had followed the moment and she also noticed this and she thanked her lucky stars she’d decided to sit on this side of the sofa.

‘It’s beautiful, it looks very good on you.’ The young witch went on to say.

‘You’re too kind.’

They drank in silence for a while. Sabrina had dressed up for her aunt but she guessed the older witch hadn't noticed and didn’t complement her back. 

‘You probably shouldn’t wear it around the Academy though.’ Sabrina cautioned.

‘What do you mean?’ Zelda urged her.

‘Well, let’s just say it would be talked about if you did.’ 

‘Talked about how?’

‘You know.’ Sabrina said but her eyes did most of the talking.

‘I am not sure I do.’ She was pretty sure but didn’t want to seem too full of herself, something Hilda had admonished her for many times over their many years.

‘I’ve heard talk, you know, from some of the older students, about you.’

‘About me what?’

‘Come on aunt Zelda, you must know how hot you are.’ Sabrina said sweetly.

‘Hot?’ Zelda repeated incredulously.

‘Hmmm, very hot.’ Sabrina confirmed.

Zelda, intrigued by her niece’s tone of voice and choice of conversation topic, decided to indulge her and be honest and so she got up and fetched her bag, from within it she pulled the folded up piece of paper that had her in such a silly way earlier.

‘I suppose I do know what you mean.’ She said while folding open the note to hand it to Sabrina.

‘Read this.’ 

‘Nick?’ Sabrina said but her eyes were drawn back down wanting to know what her ex had wrote on a note her aunt now had in her possession.

‘Oh my what dirty boys.’ Sabrina said when she’d read the note in its entirety but she was smiling.

‘I can’t tell you how shocked I was.’

‘I’m not.’

A heated look passed between them and Zelda felt herself getting excited, her heart beating that much faster. But her niece suddenly got to her feet and putting her glass down on the side table she went into her aunt’s bedroom.

Zelda blinked confusedly not quite knowing what to make of this evening and then Sabrina was back and she saw her niece was holding her hairbrush in her hand.

‘Can I brush your hair Aunt Zelda?’ 

‘Um, sure, I guess.’ Zelda answered even more befuddled than before.

‘Great.’

The pair moved into Zelda's bedroom where she sat in front of her vanity and Sabrina immediately began gathering her aunt ginger locks together making sure to lightly stroke her neck while doing so. Zelda felt goosebumps run down her body and closed her eyes. Sabrina began brushing the ends of her aunt’s beautiful hair before letting her hair fall down against and starting to brush down from the crown of Zelda’s head right to the very ends. Long smooth movements, one hand gliding the brush down the other following it to feel how soft her aunt’s hair was.

‘Aunt Hilda told me you used to have strawberry blonde hair before your dark baptism.’

Zelda nodded vaguely completely lost in the wonderful tingling feeling her niece was making her feel all over her body.

‘I can’t imagine you not having this hair, the red it suits you so well, it’s so beautiful.’

Sabrina dropped the hairbrush and if Zelda hadn’t been so taken in by the moment she would have realised the girl had done it on purpose, bending down to pick it up she brushed her aunt’s body. Putting the brush aside she swept her aunt’s curls aside to bare the side of her neck, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on the pale skin.

Zelda gave a pleasurable little murmur so she kissed her again and soon she was pressing her kisses down for longer and harder before letting the tip off her tongue make contact with her aunt’s delectable skin.

Zelda turned her head and looked into those big brown eyes, then lowered her gaze to the lips that had send goosebumps all over her body when they kissed her neck so softly, so sweetly. Leaning in, the mature witch closed her eyes and met those sweet lips for the first time.

Just a gentle kiss, just one. Zelda drew back and looked at her again, Sabrina’s eyes were filled with lust and Zelda couldn't believe her good fortune. She got up quickly and stepped to her, not wanting this moment of madness to end. Whatever it was happening between them, she did not want it to end.

Fearing that any moment it might Zelda kept from speaking and instead trusted her eyes to do the talking, to signal to her niece that she wanted her to kiss her, really kiss her. And so the young witch stepped forward and placed her hands on Zelda's upper arms, leaning in to kiss her again. Zelda closed her eyes and felt like the luckiest witch alive.

Their lips still together in a sweet kiss Zelda moves closer still and put her hands around the blonde's waist drawing her in closer. Her heart was beating so fast she could feel her niece’s heart thump against her, their bodies pressed together so closely. It felt divine and Zelda couldn't focus on anything, all she felt was her niece’s lips on hers, gently kissing them and then she felt Sabrina’s tongue run over her bottom lip. Zelda moaned and opened her mouth to grant the nubile young witch full access.

Sabrina acted instinctively and reached to let her tongue meet her aunt's, the sensation was overwhelming and the two witches just stood there, close as could be, gently kissing, letting their tongues touch and stroke each other.

Sabrina moved one hand to Zelda's neck and stroked it with her fore finger, the other hand slipped into her rose gold curls. Oh, she smells so good, feels so good Sabrina thought headily. She wanted to feel more, feel her body, let her hands explore the lush curves of her aunt’s fit body.

The need for air arose and the pair broke apart, standing there, still close to each other breathing heavily and seeing the sheer lust written on the other’s face. Zelda let her hands find her niece’s body again gazing down at how her hands were touching the young witch before her. She wanted her niece to undress, wanted to feel her bare skin the soft curves, wanted to see what treasures the girl had hidden beneath her clothes.

Making up her mind Zelda lifted a hand from her niece’s body and preformed a little hand wave that turned the key in the lock of her bedroom door, locking it and thus shutting them in the room together, alone. Turning she dared a glance at Sabrina and felt relieved when she saw that the blonde witch was smiling at her saucily.

‘Wouldn’t want anyone to intrude.’ Zelda said by way of explaining.

‘No, we wouldn’t want that.’ Sabrina agreed. ‘Besides I want the High Priestess of the order of Hecate all to myself.’ 

Zelda blushed and turned her face away shyly. Noting her aunt’s reaction Sabrina was so very pleased with herself, making the hundredths of years old witch blush was quite a feat. 

Both desperately wanted to continue their fervent kissing in fact both of them wanted to do so much more than kiss, the air around them was crackling with magic and intent. Catching each others eye again they both grinned, the situation so strange new to them, they felt this was wrong but so wrong it felt right, the fact they both wanted this was really odd but extremely fortunate. Neither would have ever guessed it of the other.

'So.' Sabrina started when the silence between them became too much to bare. 

'So…' Zelda parroted.

They both grinned again.

'This is tad bit awkward, isn't it?' Zelda asked.

'A little, I just, I don't know what you want, what we should do.’ Sabrina admitted honestly.

'Yes, I don't know what is happening either, I just know I want you.' The redhead said a slight blush appearing on her cheeks again.

'I want you too, Aunt Zelda.’ Sabrina simply answered.

'You do?’

'Very much.’

‘Well, then.' Zelda said her cheeks still a wee bit flushed.

'Well.' Sabrina repeated moving her body flush against her aunts again.

Zelda could do nothing but sigh before her niece had locked their lips into a deep kiss again, she let her hands drift up to capture Sabina’s waist squeezing it for a moment before sneaking them around her to grasp at the girl’s ass. They came apart again but kept close, licking into each others mouth nipping at swollen red lips. Sabrina wanted to see more of the woman’s body for she had felt strangely hard against her and she wanted to know why. 

Very soon the front of Zelda's dress was open at her chest and Sabrina looked down upon the most wonderful cleavage she had ever seen, her aunt’s breasts were full and squeezed tightly into a shiny black corset, her poor tits looked like they were dying to be released they were bulging out so much.

Sabrina looked her full, unaware she was licking her lips then proceeded to unzip the golden line the zipper made down the front of her aunt’s black dress even further. Every inch revealed more of her aunt’s wonderful taste in undergarments. The asymmetrical dress with its hem at an angle high on one thigh, the cleavage deep and the shoulders big but sharp was truly something to be seen but what the witch wore underneath was even more so. 

'You are so beautiful, aunt Zelda.’ Sabrina gushes breathlessly.

'Thank you niece.' Her aunt purred softly.

Zelda took her dress of and stood there in a pose reminiscent of a fifties pin-up girl and Sabrina gulped, hastily undoing her own dress she ripped it from her body to reveal her pale pink skin encased in deep red lace. When she looked up at her aunt again, dress thrown backwards somewhere she saw the woman move her hands to the fastenings of her tight corset. In no time, Sabrina hadn’t actually seen how the redheads’ hands working at her back, the corset was whipped from her aunt’s body while she let out a satisfying moan of release and relieve. 

'This sure feels good.' Zelda hummed, moving her hands over her body, running them over her breasts. 'That corset is a death trap.' She sighed dramatically.

'I, oh my…oh yes’ Sabrina stuttered watching closely as Zelda stood there caressing her pale white tits in relieve, her rosy little nipples stiff, slipping between her fingers every now and then.

Seeing her niece look at her like a she-wolf stalking her prey she took one of the girl’s hands in hers and placed it on her breast, moaning when it made contact. Sabrina responded instantly, breathing in deeply, then quickly placed her other hand over Zelda's other breast, massaging them avidly in hungry circular motions, before pushing them together like the corset had done, the gorgeous pale flesh spilling out of her small hands Zelda’s tits were so lush but firm and round. She pulled her hands back somewhat and felt the full weight of them in her hands, feeling the hard nipples against her palms she started circling them with her thumbs, the redheaded witch moaned and threw her head back, holding her niece around the waist to keep her steady.

'Hmmm niece, oh yes.' She purred.

The blonde witch leant forward still pressing her hands to her aunt’s tits and kissed her neck, her aunt smelled divine and the longer she kissed and licked the hot smooth skin the more heated her attentions became, more open mouthed kisses and wet licks to the soft pale skin and ultimately biting her aunt’s earlobe before curling her tongue around the edge.

Zelda whimpered and moaned at her niece’s expert attentions, her nails pressing into the young witch’s back marking her skin. She could not believe her luck, her niece, her stunning young niece was making her feel so good and she was sure she was drenched by now.

Sabrina loved the way her aunt was moaning, she sounded so sexy all wanton and out of breath. She felt a surge of pride at the fact it was her who was making her aunt melt under her skilled tongue and a renewed flood of wetness hit her. Sabrina moved her kisses down and latched onto her aunt’s wonderfully pronounced collar bones, nipping at them delicately before biting down hard releasing Zelda's tits so she could move her mouth down to them.

'No, oh, stop stop.' Zelda whimpered.

Sabrina released her and looked worried.

Zelda was breathing hard, legs shaking and her face and chest flushed.

'I'm sorry auntie Z, I…' Sabrina panted.

'No, no there is no need to apologise.' Zelda said softly.

‘Then what is it?' Sabrina asked.

'I, oh, I just needed to sit, er, lie down, feeling a bit overwhelmed.' Zelda explained looking a tad embarrassed.

Sabrina's face broke into a small smile trying not to show just how very pleased she was to have made her aunt dizzy with pleasure.

'So, you do want to continue, you, you don't want me to leave? Or….’ 

Zelda looked at her niece and smiled she nodded then moved to her bed, the blonde witch watched her get on the big beautifully decadent bed with all its silk and many plump pillows. And now her aunt was lying down on her bed, in the very middle, and she looked so sexy. My aunt definitely knows how to use her body Sabrina thought. Sabrina stepped closer, standing at the foot of the bed she surveyed her aunt’s prone form taking in the topless form draped so beautifully among shiny dark fabrics.

Her long slender legs draped in sheer black stockings with suspenders holding them up were crossed at the ankle, one of her hands resting on her thigh, the other twirling a ginger curl around a finger. When their eyes met Sabrina could see the practised come hither stare her aunt was giving her, a look she was sure her aunt had given may others before her and with great success no doubt.

Wasting no more time Sabrina got onto the bed and laid herself down beside her aunt moving to get as close to her as she could, Zelda in turn moved onto her side a bit more draping her arm over her niece’s waist letting it rest on the small of her back.

Lying together closely they locked eyes seeing nothing but want so they moved their faces together and let their lips find each other. As soon as this happened Sabrina moaned, she could feel Zelda smile against her lips. Not wanting her niece to think that she didn't want her just as bad she let her tongue find its way into Sabrina's mouth, making them dance together for a while before sucking hard on the young witch’s tongue while moving her hands down to let them feel the supple flesh of her delicious bottom.

Zelda felt Sabrina's body shudder when she pulled her pelvis into hers, their hipbones bumping against each other. The white blonde witch responded eagerly lowering her hand to graze over her aunt round plump bottom.

Zelda moaned into Sabrina's mouth and not being quite as gentle as the girl she grasped at her ass, squeezing the delicately shaped cheeks hard nails pressing in painfully.

Zelda broke their kiss and panting slightly she smiled down at Sabrina and began kissing her down her jaw to her delicate neck, her tongue and teeth playing with the girl’s ear like she’d done earlier. She moves her kisses further down to Sabrina's chest who leaned back from her to grant the mature witch full access.

Zelda cupped the pert little breasts off her niece and starting to place hot wet kisses on her bare skin. She kept her hand on her niece's tits, moving from one to the other and caressing them gently but with force nonetheless. She moved the bit of crimson lace covering the witch’s nipples aside and looked down at them, stiff little buds, wonderfully pink and sweet. The ginger witch enclosed her lips around one of them while a hand tugged at the other, she moaned around it caressing the hard bud with her tongue.

'Hmm you feel so good.’ Zelda sighed.

Sabrina responded by moving back a little freeing her hands so she could pull the little lace bra up and over her body tossing it aside leaving her bare and ready for more of those wonderful kisses.

Lying back down Sabrina chose to press her bare chest against her aunt's bare chest first. She had dreamt about doing this, about how wonderful it would feel having her aunt’s bare and ample chest pressed against hers like this. To have their erect nipples scratching each others skin as they moved against each other in lust. 

The wait had been worth it and the fantasies the young witch had had were nothing like the real thing for feeling her aunt’s taut nipples rub over her sensitive skin was pure pleasure and it made her want more. Lowering her head down to her aunt's throat she placed little kisses there.

Zelda slid her hand inside her niece’s lace panties to cup her bare bottom tightly, scraping her nails along the perfect skin, Sabrina whimpered she was so ready for Zelda to make her feel the purest of pleasure in this their wicked game.

Sabrina rolled to lie on her back and Zelda's hand slid from her bottom over her hip, still inside the fabric of her deep red panties. She could feel the heat gathering down below and slowly she let her hand wander there looking to her niece’s face seeing she had her eyes closed, her lips pressed together tightly.

Sliding her hands slowly toward her niece’s centre she felt her blonde curls tickle her hand and moved her body down so she could lick her nipples again. In this moment she wanted to feel every part of Sabrina’s body. Every soft stretch of skin, the soft curls, the slippery soft feel of her witch’s garden so ready for Zelda so very wet and slick, ready for her to slip her fingers inside and make her feel the pleasure she deserved this Lupercalian night, the pleasure she desperately wanted to give her the love she felt for her niece surging in her chest.

The young blonde witch bucked her hips up towards Zelda's hand and could not quite believe the sensation the small fingers were giving her. After only ever having had the pleasure of a cock invading her pussy she didn't think this could feel better but when her aunt curled her fingers inside of her she felt her touch something inside of her that gave her a feeling she had never experienced before. Her body began to move off it own accord and her pussy felt wetter than it ever had before, she moaned out loud, panted as her breathing sped up, her temperature rising.

Zelda moved her fingers inside of her niece in time with her tongue still licking her little pink nipples. Her niece’s tight wet centre enveloping her fingers pulsing against them felt so very good. The mature witch felt her niece getting wetter and wetter so she slid her thumb over her clit making small circles over the witch’s most sensitive spot.

This seemed to awaken Sabrina for she moved her arm to reach out for Zelda's body, her hand found her arm and grasped it before moving it to her large breast, squeezing it, a bit too hard maybe because Zelda let out a whimper. This made Sabrina want to find her delicious mouth again, she trailed her hand up along her chest, over her collar bones and along her throat till she found her lips.

Zelda responded by kissing her fingers and opening her mouth to them. The sensation of her aunt’s warm wet mouth sucking on her fingers while hers were inside of her were driving Sabrina higher and higher and made her begin to come undone.

'Faster faster, oh auntie Z please, faster hmmm.' Sabrina cried out between pants.

Her aunt Zelda complied and watched how her niece fell over the edge, her tight pussy clenching around her fingers, the flood of wetness of coming hard made Zelda groan deeply. Sabrina's skin was flushed with a pretty pink glow, she was shinning with sweat and writhing around the bed in the aftermath of the pleasure her aunt Zelda had given her.

Removing her fingers, Sabrina did the same and instead found Zelda's mouth her hers and kissed her deeply. Al though shortly because she was so out of breath. With their forehead pressed together they locked eyes. Smiling rather shyly at each other, they grinned. Oh how utterly naughty they were being and yet it felt so right.

'Oh auntie Z, I do believe you have a magic touch.’ Sabrina flattered once she found her voice again.

'Why thank you niece.’ Zelda said loftily.

They giggled together. Lying so close in each others warmth, both on their backs with one arm around the other still. Sabrina couldn't stop running her free hand over her aunt's chest. She thought she'd never get enough of feeling the soft skin that contrasting so beautifully with her hard nipples, or feeling the heavy weight of such beautifully formed tits in her palms.

Seconds turned into minutes and neither witch had moved, Sabrina began to feel a bit uncomfortable she knew she should reciprocate but she had never done this before and didn’t really want to tell her aunt. Zelda being the ever sensible and forthright witch she was she had an inkling of what was going on in her niece’s head for she could feel her unease lying so close together on her soft bed.

'You don't have to if you don..’ Zelda began

'No.' Sabrina cut her off. 'No, I mean I want to but I just don't really know what…. or how.' 'I don't want to let you down after y…’

'Oh, well, I could show you niece there is nothing to be upset about, I’ll help you.' Zelda suggested softly in her most motherly way which wasn’t all that motherly but still helpful.

The redheaded witch felt Sabrina nod beside her so she took her niece's hand and opened her legs to place her hand squarely over her centre with her own hand covering Sabrina's gently.

'Don't worry, this al ready feels so good.' Her breathless voice made Sabrina believe her.

She though about what her aunt Zelda had just did, what she would do to herself when she was alone in her bedroom at the mortuary and started moving her hands upwards letting her finger slid in between the slippery folds of her aunt’s slick pussy. Happy and relieved to find that her aunt was quite as wet as she had been. The white blonde witch rolled over slightly to press her body against Zelda's side and confidence rising began to search for that special spot.

Zelda in turn had removed her hand and clutched it to her breast instead, massaging it in time with Sabrina's movements. She let out a moan when she had found the right spot, tilting her hips up and moaning continually when Sabrina started making little circles, varying the pressure with which she did so.

'Oh so good.' Zelda let out between moans.

Sabrina rubbed her fingers up and down her pussy and each time getting closer to her opening, finally letting a finger slide in, Zelda pushed up to meet her and let out a most erotic groan.

‘More.'

Sabrina let her finger escape and rubbed up again but on the way down let two fingers slip inside, much deeper this time. She was fascinated by the way this felt. She had never liked doing this to herself, but the feel of Zelda's warm and wet pussy was heavenly, she was still so tight even after hundredths of years. Pride flooded her again, to make the ever stern and proper High Priestess moan and groan like that was so pleasurable. She wanted to make her feel as good as she had made her feel. 

'I want to come, Sabrina, make me come.' Zelda panted.

Instinctively Sabrina found her pleasure spot again and started building her up, she knew she was doing it right because her lover was moving her hips around, images of Zelda’s arse tightly packed in her signature black pencil skirt swam to the forefront of her mind and she thought about how she desperately wanted to fuck Zelda's pussy from a different angle. But not right now, now she wanted her aunt Zelda to come undone, she wanted to see her face, her beautiful face, flushed with colour, wanted to see her red lips part for the moan she would undoubtedly utter upon completion.

She increased her tempo and felt Zelda begin to shudder until she fell over the edge too with a deep sexual moan that was music to Sabrina’s ears, riding out the waves of pleasure Zelda purred Sabrina's name over and over again.

She didn't know if it was her pushing her gently or if Zelda did it of her own accord but she rolled over to her side her back to Sabrina, with her hand still clutched between her thighs. Sabrina took this chance and removed her hand to bring both of them to her bottom.

It was so round and fleshy she wanted to kneed to flesh, kiss it even but she didn't know if she should. She kept running her hands over the lovely smooth skin of her aunt’s bottom, finally running her finger lightly over the line that separated her cheeks.

'Well.' Zelda started when she found her voice again. 'That was magical.’

'Oh you flatter me.' Sabrina responded with a smirk. 

Zelda turned back around and after giving Sabrina her most impressive withering look, kissed her deeply once more.

'I wish I could stay and sleep next to you all night but I think I should find my own bed.’

'Yes, unfortunately I think you should.’

'Do you mean that?’

'Mean what?' Zelda asked gently.

'Do you mean it when you say it is unfortunate that I will to find my own bed.’

'I do niece, I do.' ‘But…'

'I know, I know, forgive me.’

'There is nothing to be forgiven, we are in this together Sabrina.’ Zelda assured her.

‘I love you, aunt Zelda.’ Sabrina said sincerely looking into glowing green eyes.

‘I love you too, Sabrina.’ Zelda said with just as much sincerity. 'Plus I fancy you like mad.' She added with a smirk.

'Me too, auntie, me too, like mad.’ Sabrina grinned back at her.


End file.
